When utilizing a control device, a user may be uncertain of a function of interactive elements, such as buttons, of the control device. Information regarding the function of such inputs may be acquired via trial-and-error testing, by searching online, by consulting an on-screen or printed user manual, etc. However, such solutions may be inconvenient in some situations. For example, online resources or user manuals may be difficult to locate or unavailable for some control devices. Further, trial-and-error testing may result in undesirable instructions being passed from the control device to a device being controlled.